


Feel better soon

by Historymaker99



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort fic, Fluff, Gen, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Sarah Jane wakes up sick one morning and decides to hide it from the doctor. How legit happens when he realizes what is going on?
Relationships: Fourth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Sarah Jane Smith, The Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith
Kudos: 2





	Feel better soon

Sarah Jane woke up groggily feeling as if her entire brain was covered in a thick and heavy fog. “oh my head why does it hurt so badly ” she muttered and winces as she goes to hold her head as another sharp pang rattled her skull as suddenly she let out a big sneeze and her shoulder shake and shiver yet she feels too hot all at the same time. “Oh Great” she muttered as she finally sits up in bed without falling over and back onto her pillow. “I hate being sick it always takes the joy out of your day”. She gets up and gets dressed, her still head pounding with every move she makes in an attempt to get ready before the doctor got worried and poked his head in. She didn’t want him to worry over her in the slightest as she didn’t want to appear weak.

She went into the control room still wobbly on her feet and it took all of her willpower to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. the Doctor was there at the console and he looked up at her to greet her with a wide grin. “hello Doctor” she said brightly as she could as she was trying to make sure he didn't see she was sick. “hello Sarah” he said. she walked over to stand beside him and she places her hands on the console to help her to keep her balance. “What are you doing with the controls today” she asked as he pulled at many gears and knobs on the tardis console. 

Well you see he started to explain about their coordinates when suddenly Sarah Jane started to space out and this blocked out the rest of what the doctor was trying to tell her. She almost collapsed when the Doctor caught her and picked her up in his arms, her head coming to rest on his chest as she snuggled into his scarf with a soft hum. “Sarah are you alright what's wrong”? she sighed trying her best to speak without slurring her words together. “nothing's wrong Doctor I'm ok” she says with a Cough that shakes her entire body. he frowned. “you don't seem ok” he says putting her back down on her feet with her head still on his chest. he felt her forehead and frowned as she whimpered and closed her eyes. “you have a high fever an especially high one for a human” he said “you're sick aren’t you”. 

he picked her up in his arms once again and by now she was so weak that she didn't protest and this worried him as she always complained when he picked her up. “Oh Sarah you need to tell me when you're sick what if we had gotten into trouble and you had collapsed”? “sorry” she mumbled snuggling once again into his scarf that adorned his neck. “it's alright” he whispers carrying her to her bedroom. he placed her on her bed and said “I'll be right back Sarah”. she coughed and weakly nodded as she looked over at him. “ok” she said hoarsely. he came back a few moments with a thermometer and some earth cold medicine and a bowl of soup. he sat her up in bed with some pillows and let her eat her soup. he gave her the cold medicine and with a little persuasion got her to take it. After that he got her a box of tissues. she smiled and said “thanks” and blew her nose. she shivered with goosebumps causing her to drop the box of tissues and it landed with a thump on the floor. 

The doctor frowns as he takes his scarf from round his neck wrapped it around her neck and the rest around her body. she smiled as she felt the warmth from his scarf as it warms her up. “thanks Doctor” she whispers laying her head back on her pillows. he smiled a tight smile butting his lip with worry as he picked the box of tissues up out of the floor and put it on the bedside table. “It’s no problem at all Sarah you just get some rest today and when you are all better we will have an adventure now how does that sound”? “That sounds wonderful to me” she said snuggling into her pillow and trying to get to sleep. the Doctor sat in the chair that was beside her bed and hummed softly an alien lullaby trying to help her get to sleep. (it's the one the 3rd Doctor sang to hypnotize agador) he finally relaxes once he sees that she is falling into a peaceful sleep and he doesn’t have the hearts to take his scarf back from her as she looks so comfortable wrapped in it as she sighed deeply in her sleep and. after he was completely sure that she was asleep he stood up, gently tousled her hair and quietly left the bedroom. Sleep well Sarah he says as he closes the door to her bedroom behind him. 

Later Sarah Jane wakes up feeling much better as she no longer has a headache, she is barely coughing, and she doesn’t have chills either which means that her severe fever has finally broken. . she leaves her bedroom went to see the Doctor in the control room his scarf still wrapped around her neck and shoulders.. “ah you’re up and about are feeling better Sarah” he asked as she came into the room. “Im feeling a lot better” she said with a nod as she walks over to his side. “well that's good” he said “are you feeling up to an adventure”? She shrugs and then shakes her head. “maybe that should wait till tomorrow I’m still pretty tired” she said. Oh I need to give you your scarf back she says going to unwrap it from around her. He shakes his head. Give it back to me tomorrow I still see you shaking from the cold your fever gave you. As he comes closer to her he pulls her in for a hug. “Sarah Jane smith always tell me when you're sick I wouldn't want anything to happen to you”. she smiled and knew he was serious as he rarely called her Sarah Jane let alone used her last name. “of course Doctor”. he smiled “thank you now why don’t you sit by the console of the tardis while I tell you a few stories of my home planet gallifrey.”. she nodded and sat down in the chair beside him her head resting on his shoulder. he sighed inwardly as he looked down at his closest human friend. he really didn't know what he would do if something really did happen to Sarah Jane and he sure didn’t like to think about it.


End file.
